


Vieux Couple Marié

by peblezQ



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 4 + 1 Times, Aftermath of Violence, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Canon Era, Crack Treated Seriously, Eloping, Fake Marriage, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay John Laurens, Happy Ending, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Illegal wedding, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Prompt Fic, Revolutionary War, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Secret Wedding, Self-Indulgent, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, War, Wedding Fluff, friendly teasing, no betas we die like men, very little/no violence, we're just having a good time over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: A jest be a jest without the common knowledge of true intent. My friends, I bid you a warm welcome to the holy matrimony of one John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton.Their fellow aides-de-camp bear witness to Laurens and Hamilton's wedding vows with uproarious proclamations that this should have occurred ages ago as they already be akin to an old married couple.A jest be a jest, after all. What they do not know of will do them no harm.ORA very self-indulgent silly/fluffy Historical Lams fanfiction where Hamilton and Laurens secretly marry each other in plain sight during the Revolutionary War. As much as I love angst, these poor boys deserve some sunshine and ~rainbows~ in their bleak lives.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Lams
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	Vieux Couple Marié

**Author's Note:**

> To whom it may concern,
> 
> I have not abandoned my multi-chapter fanfic, Slipping Into The Future. This is a quickie based on a Tumblr post I stumbled across. I was sparked with inspiration when I read the anon's headcanon and ended up with this one-shot.
> 
> I required a bit of a creative break as I have been working on that fanfic for two months, now. I will resume updating that fanfic as often as possible. Until then, enjoy this self-indulgent Historical Lams fanfic that is entirely unrelated to my multi-chapter fic.
> 
> Also, as I am a stickler for keeping my writing as historically accurate as possible, there will be obvious liberties taken because, well, tis fanfiction, my friends ;p Some facts may be skewed for dramatic purposes.
> 
> Yr most obt. servt.  
> ~Pebs~
> 
> (Side Note: I apologize for my little knowledge of French. I only know French-Canadian so if anyone gets angry at my french grammar skills, blame Quebéc and the terrible Ontario school system for not teaching French very well.)  
> Here is the Tumblr Post that this fic was inspired by: https://gilbertwithaquill.tumblr.com/post/634238263925817344/re-really-specific-head-cannon-the-rest-of-the

Twas only a jest at the beginning. Laurens recalls the first time it was mentioned. He had only known Hamilton for a month when Richard Kidder Meade had said it.

Hamilton wordlessly reaches for the inkpot with his quill as he reads over his sentence and Laurens, without looking up, slides it closer to his deskmate. He does not so much as hesitate with writing his French to English translation correspondence. 

The motion is fluid and entirely subconscious to the two of them whilst they continue their work — as if nothing had occurred. Meade witnesses the entire action and his brows knit together in puzzlement. 

"Ah, Laurens. You and Hamilton be akin to an old married couple with how well you work together." Laurens pauses in his writing at the sound of Meade's gruff voice and frowns before looking up.

"I beg your pardon?" Laurens asks, more shocked than offended at the peculiar comparison. He and Hamilton had befriended each other quickly but they were nothing more than fellow soldiers with common interests.

"I only jest, sir. No need to blush like a woman caught with a man without an escort," Meade replies with a hearty chuckle that emanates from deep within his chest. 

Tilghman, Fitzgerald, and Hamilton chuckle light-heartedly and Harrison rolls his eyes fondly. Reed's permanent scowl seems to only deepen as he refuses to look away from his work. 

"You're just jealous of what we have, Kidder," Hamilton quips with a dashing smirk and a brow arching challengingly. Hamilton places a firm hand on Laurens' shoulder and the man feels his insides scramble; heat pools in his lower regions and causes him to subtly shuffle in his seat.

The others laugh harder now, even Harrison allowing a snort to escape as he pretends to continue working. Reed's fist clenches before slamming on the table. "Enough squabbling and return to your work, please. We have a war to win and nothing shall happen if you continue these childish jests."

"It seems Reed also feels jealous of what we have," Laurens says boldly which causes Meade to nearly tip over in his seat from laughing so hard. Harrison now lets out a real genuine chuckle at Laurens' quip while Tilghman chokes on his tea. Fitzgerald pats his back, chuckling and shaking his head. 

Reed's frown somehow deepens even further than before and he grumbles incoherently as he returns to his work.

"Laurens, you scallywag," Meade barks out with hoarse laughter. "I was not aware you had such wit!"

Laurens smirks and shrugs before returning to his work. He cannot remove the grin as he hears Hamilton still chuckling on his left. His hand had not moved from its spot on his shoulder and its lingering presence burns into Laurens' skin. 

* * *

The second time it was mentioned was from one Tench Tilghman. It had been the next month after the previous incident — Laurens had been an extra aide for two months now. Tilghman, Laurens, and Hamilton were in His Excellency's office reviewing the daily rations reports. 

"We be low on blankets, coats, meat and—" Hamilton suddenly pauses, his eyes widening before squeezing shut as his mouth opens. Laurens swiftly pulls out a handkerchief from his inner coat pocket — without looking away from the correspondence on the table — and holds it in front of Hamilton's nose as the small but feisty man sneezes into it. Washington and Tilghman gape at the duo as Hamilton silently takes the handkerchief into his own hands to rub the snot from his nose. Laurens returns both hands behind his back as he continues to read as if nothing had occurred.

“ _Damned allergies_ — my apologies, sir. It happens when the seasons change," Hamilton mutters sheepishly. He places the handkerchief into his pocket and stands up tall again. "As I was saying, sir, we require more supplies as soon as possible as we grow nearer to the winter. Tis only the beginning of Autumn, but to avoid a mutiny we must provide our soldiers with enough to sustain them."

Washington still stares between the two aides but nods in response. Tilghman stares vacantly at Laurens and Hamilton. 

"I swear, you two be like an old married couple with the way you communicate without speaking," Tighlman mumbles under his breath. 

Hamilton and Laurens yerk their heads in his direction in befuddlement. Hamilton quickly schools his emotions and winks at Tilghman cheekily. "Aye. I've no clue where I would be without my beloved, Laurens."

Laurens chokes on air and Tilghman snorts. Washington sighs tiredly and massages the dimple of his forehead between his eyebrows with his thumb and forefinger. "What other supplies are we lacking in, Hamilton?" Washington inquires lowly, easing the subject to revert back on the previous track.

"Oh yes, I have it all written here, sir…" Hamilton begins whilst he shuffles through the correspondence on the table.

* * *

The third time this occurs is not even when Hamilton is in attendance with them. He was in Albany and his three-week trip had been unexpectedly extended as he was stricken with a terrible fever. Headquarters was stationed in the Pott's residence at Valley Forge for the winter. This time the one to mention it was none other than the Marquis de Lafayette. 

Laurens gloomily writes his correspondence, his mind poisoned by darkness regarding Hamilton's illness. He wishes to help care for his dear friend but is confined to headquarters whilst Hamilton suffers in Albany without a close friend nearby to dote upon his health. He silently prays the doctors and Gibbs are truly doing everything they can to care for him.

Lafayette enters the office and smiles at Laurens in greeting. He returns it but it does not quite reach his eyes. They are alone in the parlour-turned-office.

"Where may I, ah — localiser le Général?"

"I believe he has left with Tilghman and Harrison an hour past, now," Laurens replies. "I do not know when they will return."

"Ahh, I see," Lafayette replies with a hum. He flops in the seat across from Laurens and delicately brushes aside Meade's correspondence to lean on the table with his head resting on his palms. "Ah, Laurens. Are you, how you say, custard?"

Laurens frowns in confusion. "Do you refer to pudding?" 

Lafayette shakes his head. "Non. Ahh, as tu le cafard?"

Laurens relents and sighs, nodding once. "Oui."

Lafayette drops his voice even though they be alone and the only other aides who speak French are not present. "Tu vous inquiétez pour votre Hamilton?"

Laurens nearly snaps the quill in half. _'You worry about_ _your_ _Hamilton?'_

"Oui, I do worry about Hamilton's health." Laurens averts his gaze as his face warms. He glances at the doorway before responding in a low voice. "Il _n'est pas_ mien…"

Lafayette frowns and opens his mouth to reply but is cut short when General Washington, Tilghman and Harrison return; they stomp their feet to rid themselves of the collecting snow upon their boots.

"Ah, Marquis! Tis a pleasure to see you upon our offices again!" Tilghman cheers graciously as he walks around the corner.

"Oui oui. I do enjoy your company very much," Lafayette replies earnestly as he shakes Tilghman's hand before pulling him in to kiss his cheeks. Tilghman laughs sheepishly and moves aside so Lafayette may greet the General.

Tilghman leans on the table next to Laurens. "Ah, correspondence have you feeling down, Laurens?"

"Oui...mais ce n'est pas tout je m'inquiète sur," Laurens replies tiredly. He blinks realizing he is speaking to Tilghman. He blushes profusely at his laziness with language. He is lucky he does not have to repeat his slip up as Tilghman understands his woes perfectly. He regrets speaking at all if he be honest. 

Tilghman considers his response and then whispers, "Tu vous inquiétez pour Hamilton?"

Laurens groans and buries his head in his hands in defeat. Must he be so transparent with his affections?

"Our dear Laurens and Hamilton are, as you say, _comme un vieux couple marié_ with the way they dote on each other, so," Lafayette proclaims from the doorway with a wide grin.

Harrison smiles and shakes his head and Tilghman chuckles whilst Laurens' blush only deepens into a shade of fresh beet. "Aye! Tis mine and Meade's jobs to tease our Laurens and Hamilton!" Tilghman declares, grabbing his chest in mock offence. 

"Their matrimony is but no tease to I," Lafayette quips back with a cheeky wink.

"Yes, we all know our Hammie and Laurens are most seriously wed to one another," Harrison replies, causing uproarious laughter between the Marquis and Tilghman. 

"You too, Harrison!?" Laurens gawks in defeat. Harrison smiles sheepishly as he shrugs. He and Tilghman return to their seats as they cough out the rest of their laughter. 

General Washington shakes his head fondly with the briefest smile before patting Lafayette's shoulder to gain his attention and retreat from the room. 

Laurens looks up when he feels a foot tapping his own under the table. "You are not the only one to worry about our Hamilton. We all hope he fares well soon so he may return to be present for our jesting," Tilghman whispers with an earnest smile.

Laurens returns it and nods curtly.

"Jesting? Who be jesting without me present!?" Meade whines in mock-offence as he enters the office. Tilghman and Laurens collectively throw crumpled drafts at him in response and Harrison sighs akin to an exhausted mother.

* * *

The fourth time it had occurred was after the battle of Monmouth. Laurens’ horse had been shot out from underneath him and he had been shot in the right shoulder...again. He had foolishly continued fighting after receiving such injuries and is now confined within a rickety cot in the medical tent. Shockingly, of all the people, twas General Washington himself who had mentioned it.

Laurens wakes to the feeling of Hamilton dabbing at his forehead with a cool cloth. He hears his sigh of relief and smiles at him. “Hamilton?” Laurens’ voice is rough from lack of use. He must have been asleep for a very long time.

“I told you to stop getting yourself injured. You were shot in your right shoulder again, you fool!” Hamilton grumbles as he puts the damp cloth away. “You had a fever for a few days but it seems to have broken. You really are an idiot, my friend.”

“If I may be honest, my leg hurts more than my shoulder,” Laurens grumbles as he struggles to sit up.

Hamilton places a hand on his chest and pushes him down gently. “Enough. You must rest, my dear Laurens. We need you to be well again if you plan to return to work.”

Before Laurens can respond, the tent flaps steal his attention and he stiffens at the sight of General Washington. Hamilton stands at attention and Washington raises a gentle hand. “At ease, son.” Hamilton sits again but his lips twist with distaste. “You had not noticed me enter so I had…” Washington reaches behind himself and purposely flaps the tent’s entrance to prove his point. Laurens feels himself blush. _How long had he been standing there?_

“Sir, if I—”

“I only come to check on your health, Lieutenant-Colonel Laurens. You had us quite worried for a few days,” Washington grumbles, interrupting Hamilton’s meek voice.

“I am well,” Laurens replies in a low gravelly voice. He clears his throat and Hamilton silently hands him a canteen. Laurens takes a sip from it and nearly moans at the taste of water upon his tongue. 

Washington smiles fondly and half bows. “I must return to headquarters. The way you care for one another reminds me of how my wife dotes upon mine own health.” Laurens and Hamilton gape at Washington, unable to reply. “Your friendship is most admirable,” he adds with a tiny grin before letting his stoic mask slip on again. “Report to me on his health, Hamilton. I must take my leave.”

“Yes sir,” Hamilton mumbles before Washington leaves. Hamilton and Laurens exchange a strange look before Hamilton bursts into a fit of giggles. Laurens smiles and shakes his head.

* * *

And now they all be here, near a month after Monmouth, drinking together the night before Laurens leaves so he may appeal his plan of an all-black battalion upon congress to aid in the failing southern battles with so few men available to fight. _Twas only a jest at the beginning._

They had been going from one subject to the next, until Meade declares, “We will all miss you, Laurens, but none as much as your dearly beloved, Hamilton!”

Laurens feels himself freeze with discomfort as everyone begins laughing boisterously. Hamilton clasps his shoulder encouragingly. Tis only a jest. Twas always a jest. Laurens thinks on when it had stopped being a jest for him and Hamilton. When he believed he were dead after The Schuylkill River incident. Laurens was devastated for the entire day and when Hamilton had returned and they had a moment alone, he could not hold himself back when he leapt in for a kiss.

He was worried for his friend and grateful he had returned but after the platonic peck, Hamilton had shoved him into the tree and kissed him with fervour and he knew — it was no longer a jest for them. They had fallen hard for one another and continued to fall for the months prior.

And now they be here, with all of them laughing and staggering with drink and Laurens staring at the hidden secrets upon Hamilton’s lips as he quirks them into a devilish smirk.

“Ah, yes. I do recall the wedding myself. I was the best man, you know!” Tilghman replies, causing Meade to gasp in mock-horror.

“You are mistaken! For I was the best man!” Meade retorts before taking a swig of his ale.

Laurens chuckles. “Aye. Meade was Hamilton’s best man if I recall. And Tilghman was mine.”

The others in the room laugh louder at his addition to their tale. “Ah yes! That is correct!” Meade agrees wholeheartedly.

“Non, why not ask me!” Lafayette scoffs, grabbing his heart in faux-pain.

“You were not there to bear witness if I do recall. Otherwise, we would have asked upon you,” Hamilton replies earnestly, patting Lafayette’s shoulder endearingly.

“I cannot tell if I have gone mad or if all of you have,” Harrison grumbles good-naturedly before sipping his own ale.

“How do you not recall such an event, Harrison?” Meade declares. “I am certain even Reed was there to bear witness!” This receives uproarious laughter.

“Yes, if only I could remember the vows,” Tilghman laments as he seems to sink further into the sofa.

Hamilton grabs Laurens’ hands and stares into his eyes. “I recall every word.”

The others fall silent and Laurens feels skittish. Hamilton keeps his hands clasped within his own as he smiles up at him with his cheeks tinted pink with either drink or—

“When we first met, my love, I had not truly seen until mine eyes had lain upon yours.” Meade sniggers into his mug and Laurens smiles genuinely. “When I first heard your voice, I had not truly heard a sound until you had spoken my name.” Tilghman whoops encouragingly. “I do not have land nor the ability to offer upon you any children, but I promise to love you with all of my heart.” Harrison rolls his eyes, attempting to hide his grin behind his mug. “I take thee, John Laurens, to be my lawfully wedded husband—” soft chuckles from the audience. “—In sickness and in health. For richer and for poor. Till death do us part, so help me god.”

The others in the room clap and cheer and before Hamilton can slip his hands away, he grips them tighter. “For you, my dear boy, I will fall to the ends of the earth.” Meade whoops and cheers as Laurens begins with his vows. “I would give up all the land and money I have to be with you and I promise to take care of you with all my heart.” 

Tilghman raises his mug shouting, “ hear hear!” before falling into fits of drunken giggles.

“I take thee, Alexander Hamilton, to be my lawfully wedded husband—” cheers and laughter from their fellow aides and the Marquis. “—In sickness and in health. For richer and for poor. Till death do us part, so help me god.” Laurens pulls off his mother's ring from his right pinky finger and easily slides it onto Hamilton’s wedding finger. Hamilton gasps quietly to himself, staring at it with wide, glossy eyes and a bright smile.

Lafayette wipes a tear away and Meade loops his arms around Laurens and Hamilton, snapping them from their daze upon each other. “The best damn wedding to bear witness to!”

The others cheer in agreement and they all laugh as they clink their mugs together before chugging their remaining ale. As Tilghman and Mead ‘relive’ their mock-best man speeches, Hamilton and Laures sit together upon the sofa, smiling widely and unable to focus on anything but each other. Hamilton twists the ring around upon his finger absently and Laurens leans close to his ear and whispers, “keep it. I meant every word.”

Hamilton blushes furiously and smiles at Laurens. “And so did I,” he whispers in response. The others be distracted with the jest, now dancing as if at the reception, but Laurens and Hamilton remain within their world upon the sofa. _A jest be a jest, after all. What they do not know of will do them no harm._

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy friends! I hope you enjoyed this fun one-shot! It was honestly a breath of fresh air to write some more Hamilton content that was not related to my big fic. This site is lacking Historical Lams content so I shall provide us all with a bit more.
> 
> Thank you all and have a good one! Any comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. are not mandatory but are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> **Translations:**  
>  localiser le Général? = locate/find the General?  
> Non. Ahh, as tu le cafard? = No. Ahh, are you upset?/do you have the blues?  
> Oui = Yes  
> Tu vous inquiétez pour votre Hamilton? = Are you worried about your Hamilton?  
> Il n'est pas mien… = He's not mine ...  
> Oui...mais ce n'est pas tout je m'inquiète sur = Yes ... but that's not all I worry about  
> Tu vous inquiétez pour Hamilton? = Are you worried about Hamilton?  
> comme un vieux couple marié = like an old married couple


End file.
